<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woman who came back to Earth by JuliaHelman101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040928">The Woman who came back to Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101'>JuliaHelman101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, Slow Burn, daleks will be involved no spoilers..., lots of drama!, lots of fluff, my bisexual heart needs these two together, my take on the next part of doctor who, only slow burn as i want to be accurate as much as possible with the characters, plus jack is back biatches!, thasmin, very slow burn but it will be worth it!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasmin comes back to Earth, thinking the Doctor is dead. Little does she know that the Doc is closer to home than she thinks.. but time is against her as old enemies begin to finalise their plan of 'trying' to take over the planet.<br/>It is a bit of a slowburn but will include the Doctor very very soon! Lots of lovey moments- I just love the anticipation, angst and also I aim to be as realistic with the Characters as I can. If Chibs won't do Thasmin in the Xmas episode I defo will!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling into heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had to be out there somewhere.<br/>
Had to be.<br/>
Yasmin Khan sat on the bench in the park in Sheffield- watching kids play on the swings in the summer air. Her shift had ended half an hour ago, and Yaz needed someone quiet- innocent- what better than a park? Everyday after work Yaz would come to the local park- in the rain, snow, sun- trying to distract herself from the impending ache of her heart that lingered for the Doctor. It had been two months- two months since she sacrificed herself along with Ko. Two months felt like yesterday to Yaz as she stood up and headed home- it was the same dull day, everyday- get up, eat, work, eat and sleep- nothing had felt the same since the day she returned to Earth. Ryan and Graham were still in touch- trying to distract the lonely human from drowning in her grief- but both Ryan and Graham knew that grief was something you couldn't distract yourself from- Yaz had to face this, or the Doctor would never leave her heart.<br/>
Yaz trundled through the front door, aimlessly kicking off her police boots and heading to the kitchen where her parents were cooking. It seemed so happy- so normal- Yaz couldn't adapt- she had wanted that type of normal with the Doctor.<br/>
"Oh hey love how was work?" Najia asked, putting the drying up away- a small smile danced on her lips as she waited for her daughters response. </p><p>"Yeah it was okay- was drowned in paperwork though, Brian let me off on time even though I had another hour left of signing documents on local disputes."  </p><p>"What type of disputes?" Najia leant back, folding her arms once she put the last mug away. A little nag in her heart hoped that one of these disputes would have something to do with the Doctor. Yaz never told her family why the Doctor doesn't come round for tea, or why Yaz is no longer 'travelling'. No matter how much Najia was weary of the Doctor- she knew the Timelord never gave up on her daughter- and something must have happened. Something must have happened to break her daughters heart. </p><p>Yaz sat on the chair and huffed, not giving Hakim or Najia any eye contact. She fiddled with her tie, folding it and twizzling it around her fingers as she could feel their eyes burn into her. "Neighbourly disputes Mum. T'was about loud music on one of them."</p><p>"Sounds interesting."</p><p>"It really wasn't."</p><p>"At least you're making a change Yaz, you're helping people- that's what makes it interesting. I'm sure the Doctor would be so proud of you."</p><p>The name made Yaz flinch like she had just cut her finger. Hakim stopped cutting the carrots as the name was mentioned, bracing himself for the conversation yet to come. He spun around and copied Najia's stare- they couldn't drop the topic anymore, they had to know what happened to the Doctor. Yaz turned to leave- she didn't want this conversation, that day where she had let the Doctor die so fresh in her memory. The rage against Graham and Ryan for just letting her stand there whilst the women- the women she dared to even fall in love with left to sacrifice herself for the human race. </p><p>"Yaz what happened love? What happened to her?" Hakim asked, desperate for any kind of answer.</p><p>"Nothing Dad."</p><p>"So why are you always on edge everytime we mention the Doctor?" Najia retorted. </p><p>"It's complicated just leave it."</p><p>"No Yasmin we can't- it's been two months since she left you, I don't know who she was to you but whatever she did is completely unacceptable- you're a mess and she-"</p><p>"Don't even talk about the Doctor like that." Yaz interrupted her Mother's accusations. She was frozen on the spot- refusing to turn around to face her parents in case they saw her tears. </p><p>"Well what do you expect me to say? That she is some kind of God for making you feel this way?"</p><p>That made Yaz turn around and glare straight at her Mother for those words that spat out of her mouth like it was as natural as a hello and goodbye. </p><p>"The Doctor is more than a God- she saved us, she sacrificed herself. Just forget it." Yaz quickly shut up realising that she had said to much. She wiped the residue of the tears into marble skin and just sat down at the table in defeat. Najia copied her, facing her on the other side of the table as Hakim joined next to his wife- his eyes glistening with understanding. </p><p>"She's a conspiracy." Hakim uttered and Yaz laughed a little- last thing she expected was her Dad to say that. </p><p>"Something like that." Yaz replied, hr eyes softening at the memories of when the Doctor would always praise and then loathe any type of conspiracies- she was always a curious bugger. </p><p>"But I'm right aren't I? She's different- you can always tell-after your Mother told me what happened with the giant spiders I just knew it- there's aliens out there aren't there. I've googled everything and there's no such thing as giant spiders on the scale. Also her like wand thing- sonic laser? It is so high tech it can't just be a human invention or you and Sonya would already have one by now." </p><p>Her Dads ramblings made Yaz's heart smile- reminding her of how the Doctor used to ramble, and how well she got along with her Dad. If the Doctor wasn't coming back then why keep the secret any longer? Yaz couldn't bear the people she loved- especially her Mum thinking that she was just some lover that dumped her without a second thought. Yaz stared back and forth between her parents who waited patiently and expectantly. The smirk in her Mums face- just a subtle curl of the lips to show that she agreed with her father, made Yaz even certain on what to say and do.</p><p>"Promise not to tell anyone?" </p><p>"Promise!" Hakim and Najia exclaimed at the same time making them all chuckle a little. </p><p>"Well yes- the Doctor i- was an alien. When I said I went travelling I meant I would travel through space and time in her ship- the TARDIS."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Majia asked, awe and shame mixing in her voice. </p><p>"Because I knew you'd both freak out, or you would say I'm not outloud to travel with the Doctor or worst case scenario you wouldn't have believed me." </p><p>"Oh love of course we would have believed you." Najia reached for her daughters hands and smiled reassuringly, Yaz grinned back right before she realised this was the present day- where she was never going to travel with the Doctor again. "Yaz? What's wrong?"</p><p>"The Doctor- she- er- she sacrificed herself to save the universe."</p><p>"Sacrificed herself?" </p><p>"Destroyed a planet with her in it yeah." The ache in Yaz's heart grew deeper and she couldn't stop the tears from cascading down like waterfalls. Najia ran over to Yaz and pulled Yaz up into her arms, letting the rain flow down her cheeks. </p><p>"I'm so sorry love, I didn't know. I had no idea." </p><p>"Neither did Dad by the looks of it." Yaz mumbled, pulling away from the embrace as mother and daughter looked over to the table to see Hakim still in the same position he was in as he sat down, lost in a trance of bewilderment that aliens actually existed. </p><p>"Oh bless him- it's a bit of a shock to know for once his conspiracy was right." </p><p>"It's a shock for all of us." Yaz said, sighing as her voice broke halfway through. Najia pulled Yaz into another hug, she had no idea what to do, no idea how to take the pain away, all anyone could do was hold Yaz tight as she sank into the loss.</p><p>"Are you sure she's gone?"</p><p>"Well she had to do it- se said she was gonna with Ko."</p><p>"Ko?"</p><p>"This old guy who ran out after her, trying to swap places so the Doctor could live."</p><p>"What if that had happened?"</p><p>"You what?" Yaz's head sprung up like a chicken and her eyes widened, a million thoughts rushing through her head. </p><p>"Well maybe she did get out alive- she escaped? Is her ship on Earth?" </p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Wait how did you get back, where did you go to?" Najia's unexpected interrogation completely broke the mood and Yaz shook her head sighing.</p><p>"Mum the Doctor might be out there and you're asking me if I was safe?"</p><p>"Of course." Najia mockingly folded her arms up like she was a stern teacher telling off the children. Yaz could feel her entire body relax as she shared a hopeful smile with her Mother.  </p><p>"We came home through a spaceship and we went to the Doctors home planet."</p><p>"So she really is an alien then."</p><p>"Yes Mum she really is." </p><p>"Who's an alien?" Sonya briskly walked into the kitchen, her head stuck in her phone as she was 'attempting' to boil the kettle with one hand.</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Yaz muttered- last thing she needed was her sister to know.</p><p>"Oh you don't mean your alien girlfriend do you?" </p><p>"She's not my girlfriend!"</p><p>"But she's an alien?" Sonya looked up smirking to meet Yaz's defeated glare- now her sister knew- and it was certainly the last thing she needed. </p><p>"What made you think she was an alien?" Najia asked curiously.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? Yaz always comes back in the morning, leaving a weird blue box- nothing says weird as much as the Doctor- and it has no wheels- so it can't be a weird car thing."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" </p><p>"Because it's none of my business!"<br/>
That was the funniest statement for Yaz to ever hear, and she and Sonya burst out laughing. However, Najia's brain clicked into space and tapped her eldest daughter on the shoulder trying to get her back into reality from the laughing fits. </p><p>"So if you came in a spaceship what's stopping you from travelling back to find the Doctor?" </p><p>Yaz stooped- her mouth hung open and her heart raced. Was it a possiblity? Of course it was- it was the Doctor. If anything Yaz was not expecting her Mum to be so open to the idea of adventures, danger and risks- but heck Yaz couldn't complain right now. </p><p>"Yeah but I don't know how to fly a TARDIS or anything for that matter."</p><p>"A TARDIS?" Sonya interjected and Najia gave her the 'not know look' that made her skulk to her room, completely forgetting the kettle that had just pinged. </p><p>"Does the Doctor have any friends that would know?" Najia questioned. </p><p>Yaz began to pace the kitchen floor, her eyes furrowed as any idea popped and escaped her head like a dying breath. Abruptly she paused- she wasn't sure where she was going with it, but it was the only thing that actually had logic to it. Well maybe it wasn't logic but Yaz hardly knew much about the Doctor- the Doctor was history itself-endless, and there was so much to know about her that Yaz only had past experiences to understand it all.  "Jack."</p><p>"Jack? Another alien?"</p><p>"Sorta- he used to travel with the Doctor, he's a time traveller. But I wouldn't know how to find him."</p><p>"Well at least we have a start." Najia walked over to her daughter and lovingly squeezed onto Yaz's shoulders. "She's out there so don't you dare give up. Now help me wake your father out from this trance he's in."  </p><p>With that Yaz grinned and couldn't disagree with any of that.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner Yaz scurried into her room, messaging Ryan and Graham about the possibility that the Doctor may be alive. She pulled out her laptop and began searching online- trying to find anything about the Doctor, and Captain Jack and where he could be. Tears threatened to brim on the surface as Yaz felt emptiness- she was out of her depth, never had she had to face an adventure without her Doctor.<br/>
Her Doctor.<br/>
Yaz initially thought she was in awe- inspired with the possibility that the Doctor could exist. But as time came on, she was no longer like  a God type figure- she became so human that Yaz sometime forgot the Doctor had two hearts. The Doctors childlike energy to her darkness in her eyes when any of her enemies were mentioned- the Doctor was just like anyone else, and Yaz couldn't help but fall completely and utterly in love with the enigma of her heart.<br/>
That's why she had to keep going, she had to fight- no giving up, no stopping, Yaz needed the Doctor like air to her lungs and she had been stupid to think that the Doctor may only be dead- this was her Doctor- there is no universe without Yaz's Doctor. She finally found a page that had the words UNIT- Yaz smiled slightly, knowing they had shut down, but old links and phone numbers still remained on the sites. Other pages and blogs that definitely worshipped the Doctor like a God were everywhere, and Yaz couldn't help but feel protective over the Doctor- they may be swooning about a different face- but it was still the same Doctor, the blonde haired gun hating maniac who never gave up on love. Yaz laughed to herself knowing that if the Doctor was here she would be trying to track down the creators of the blogs, and send them thank you letters and who knows what from the Kerblam! Yaz's phone rang, making her jump a little before she picked it up and realised it was Ryan.</p><p>"Hey Ryan."</p><p>"Yaz I just got your messages- are you sure? You sure the Doctor could be alive?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure. Don't you think it's possible."</p><p>"Maybe- but it's been two months Yaz. If the Doctor was alive by now why hasn't she come to get us."</p><p>"Maybe she's in danger- I don't know."</p><p>"Look Yaz-"</p><p>"Don't." Yaz could recognise pity in anyone's voice- especially from Ryan Sinclair, she had to do it enough times in the Police force to know. </p><p>"You really love her don't you." Ryan said it more as a statement than question and Yaz just gulped silently, her eyes watering again as she held onto her phone even tighter than before.</p><p>"I'm going to find her Ryan- with or without your help."</p><p>"Then I'll go and wake Grandad- we're family now, and we need to get the Doctor back."</p><p>"It's getting late though-"</p><p>"And? The Doctor would do it for us any time of the day."</p><p>Ryan cut off and Yaz smiled relieved that she got Ryan on board with his supportive. For the first time since landing back on Earth she felt hopeful- a little cocky? But definitely adventurous- determined to get the Doctor back. Her Doctor.<br/>
But the hope washed straight off her face when she saw the BBC newsreel that she always went on. Three murders. Three murdered caused by a raygun of some sought that the Police hadn't figured out,  witnesses had said it came from a tank like weapon with a whisk on its head...<br/>
Shit. Yaz hissed to herself, she reached out to phone Ryan when a knock on the door came.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"Yaz?" It was her Mother- dread in her eyes, Yaz dropped her phone instinctively and stood up feeling like something bad was happening. She let her Mother breathe first, but Yaz's heart was beating that she could've sworn it was dancing inside of her- wriggling, squirming screaming for the fresh air. Najia walked in, sweat on her brow and smiled a little, and Yaz knew it had to be about the Doctor- so why wasn't her Mother saying anything?</p><p>"Mum what is it? What's happened?" </p><p>"Someone's here to see you- but I don't think they're going to make it through the night love."</p><p>Yaz's heart dropped. One word came into her head as she charged downstairs- Doctor...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh that Lagoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thought I'd do a bit of the Doctors POV- I have the next few chapters in my head if these last few chapters become a success.<br/>THANK YOU to whoever is reading this- love you all :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was for once speechless. Absolutely speechless beyond belief to the point where she just gazed through the bars into space everyday and felt no bigger than a pting- well a very small pting bear in mind- a very very very very small pting. The Doctor didn’t know what to feel and in what order: confusion to why she’s imprisoned- imprisoned for life- well Is that all her lives or just this one,  how the hell she is meant to get the TARDIS back and that was just the start. Next came the anguish and pain- destroying her home planet, her other Timelord- although he was pure evil, the Doctor always felt that nagging responsibility- that she should be the Judoon and to guard over the Master for eternity. Now the Master was perhaps dead (lets face it the Doctor knows that the Master always survives) and her fam thought she was dead.</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>
  <em>Her Fam </em>
</p><p>She had abandoned them, thinking she died saving the world, that she was never coming back for them. The Doctors hearts crushed; it was the safest way- just like she had to do to Rose. Sending her Fam home was the easiest option and the best one. Just this time, her Rose won’t be coming back with the TARDIS and saving the day. Her Rose was now in Sheffield, living a new life, a better life. Just like the tenth’s love is with the metacrisis, and as always the Doctor is left alone and forgotten. The Judoon had confiscated the Doctors sonic much to her despair, and she really couldn’t tell how long she had been in here for- though she reckoned a while because her short blonde hair was becoming a threadbare blanket stretching over her shoulders.</p><p>All the Doctor could think of was her Fam- <em>her</em>- her Yaz. The Timelord had never regretted such a move than to snap at the only person who fought for her- who begged her to stay and save her own life. The warmth on her wrist ,from where Yaz held on to like she was going to be sucked into a parallel universe without her, remained, and it was the only warmth the Doctor had felt since being stuck here.</p><p>So as per usual the Doctor began her daily routine:</p><p>She tapped once, knocked twice and whacked thrice on the door. The door swung right open to reveal two Judoon.</p><p>“No flo mo jo shro cho go.” The Doctor demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Access denied. Timelord cannot see the general as you are a criminal of the galaxy.” The tallest Judoon uttered and then that was that.</p><p>They left.</p><p>The Doctor would just have to try again- but she wasn’t giving up- not once- not ever. Her Timelord senses were tingling- something was wrong in the universe (when was there ever not…) and she needed to tend to it.</p><p>Or maybe that person desire to escape is because she just wants to fall into the arms of Yaz and never let go until time ends. Nothing in this universe would stop her from seeing Yasmin Khan again- she had to prove to her that she was alive, love abides everything afterall…</p><p>The Doctor felt bile rise at the back of the throat- love? Maybe she was-</p><p>But she had to put that thought aside. For the door pounded and then swung open. The same Judoon were standing there as the Doctor walked backwards into the centre of the room. She straightened her back to look presentable: for how many hours she’s been here the alien has been waiting to see the general, and this could be her lucky chance!</p><p>“You Doctor are summoned to the General’s office.”</p><p>Well that was easy.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” The Doctor felt confident enough to push her luck- they had denied her all these times so there must be a reason to why they want her now.</p><p> </p><p>“Crisis 345A.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” The Doctor gulped, her eyes flicking sidewards like they were screenwipers. “Immediate threat to Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The smallest Judoon grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“So you need me for what exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me or you will be terminated for disobeying Judoon orders.” The smallest one bellowed, so the Doctor did what any alien would- she shrugged her shoulders and followed them out finally relieved to not be confined in a space that wasn’t the TARDIS.</p><p>The Generals office was cosy and warm to the Doctor. There was just a desk, with trophies on the side and pictures on the wall. Nothing else but then again- bare minimum is the latest alien trend. The Doctor was forced to sit down and be scanned- in case she had changed her biological database (unlikely but the Judoon have trust issues. The Doctor watched the two Judoon that had led her here leave as a Judoon with red armour walked behind the other side of the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be the general then- nice armour- where do you get it? I got my clothes from a charity shop so I’m a bit jealous.” The Doctor rambled, she was letting her guard down but boy was she ready for action.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence. You are here because you have alien information on the Daleks- born from Scaro. Is that correct.”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctors eyes went cold, hollow and narrow. Daleks. The mere word of that make her blood rage and her heart drum twice as fast. “I know of the Daleks yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it correct that you defeated them in the time war?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I defeated them alright- sadly a few survived but I’m making up for my errors.” The Doctor hissed, feeling that bile rise in her throat again. The General was staring at her, the saltiness of his breath made her stomach go sour.</p><p> </p><p>“We require your help to defeat them.”</p><p>“</p><p>Why do you need me.” The answer was obvious but hey they Doctor wanted clarification- she needed to leave this place and she needed confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the only alien in the galaxy that has defeated the Daleks. You are the destroyer of worlds. We require your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“On two conditions.” The Doctor stood up- no Judoon from the Platoon.. in that space Lagoon… was going to threaten her- she hated titles. “One I get my sonic screwdriver back and two I a never put into prison or anywhere else in space against my will again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Access granted.” The General answered with baited-breath before going into the draw beside him and retrieving the Doctors precious baby.</p><p> </p><p>“My Sonic was in your draw all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a weapon- we forbid weapons and are put into quarantine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh I wouldn’t call it a weapon per say- just call it a universal army knife but without the knife part.” The Doctor grinned- now that brought back memories.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will be teleported back to present day Earth; we have given you telepathic coordinates that will lead you to the last atron energy trail. You go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay cool.” The Doctor was hesitant but acted cool as always. “I can do that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your TARDIS will be confiscated until you defeat the enemy.” The General stated and the Doctor blinked at him before it sunk in- no TARDIS.</p><p> </p><p>“What! Nooo you cant do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“You will now be sent back to Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on a moment this is a bit fast where are the Daleks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last report census from 8.0987 minutes ago report that the Daleks are on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right I-“</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck Doctor.”</p><p>The Doctor hated how Judoon just never listened to conversations. The General gave her the screwdriver and she clung onto it inside her pocket- God she loved pockets. Before she could even speak anymore the General stood up and flashed the teleporter beam at her and her bones began to crack and her head began to spin and her blood slowed down.</p><p>Within a second, she was on the ground, it was Earth- the Doctor could taste it. She squinted as the summer sun glared in her eyes and she got up. There was Big Ben right next to her. The Doctor groaned.</p><p>“London? Why do they always send me to London? Well Yaz I’m coming to find ya.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy ;) Got ill today so I decided to have a little write up for this lol- not been edited so apologises if theres typos!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz raced down the stairs into the living room- hoping, praying the Doctor was there. Her hear dropped as she faced the guest who was sipping a fresh cup of coffee.<br/>Captain Jack was he called? Yaz couldn’t remember, and to be honest she couldn’t care. It wasn’t the Doctor. Her heart deflated like a trodden balloon and she gingerly stood face to face with her companions’ oldest friend. </p><p>“Yasmin Kahn boy I’ve been trying to find you!” Jack exclaimed waving his hands and nearly tipping the coffee everywhere. Najia raced by his side and took the mug out of his hands before he could do anymore damage to her award-winning carpets. Yaz sniggered- typical Mum. </p><p>“How did you know where to find me? Do you know where the Doctor is? Is she ya know- dead?”</p><p>“Always one with the questions aren’t you.”</p><p>“Well I’m a police officer what do you expect.” Yaz retorted, frowning a little but deep down couldn’t help but lavish the banter between each other. </p><p>“Well I’ve got a question for you- who actually are you?” Najia asked, standing beside her daughter as Hakim and Sonya follow her behind forming a mini squad behind her and Yaz. </p><p>“Good question- I’m captain Jack Harkness.” Jack swiftly stood up, saluted and them proudly and the Kahn family didn’t know where to roll their eyes or laugh.</p><p>“That doesn’t really explain who you are though.” Sonya muttered folding her arms.</p><p>“I’m a friend of the Doctor’s, and I think I know where to find her.” </p><p>“So she’s alive then? The Doctor isn’t dead?” Najia rested a hand on Yaz’s trembling shoulder as she spoke, tears threatened to fall out of her daughters eyes but like any Kahn, they stayed there- a courageous face showing instead. </p><p>“You underestimate her, she couldn’t die even if a bomb landed on her. Anything else you’d like to ask?” </p><p>“About time for that- how did you know where to find me?” Yaz demanded, Jack could see the fire in her eyes- the Doctor had taught her well.</p><p>“Easy- atron energy- I can detect it miles away, and lets face it who in Sheffield will have it in concentrated forms within two miles of each other.” </p><p>“I don’t know aliens?” Yaz retorted, Jack looked at her sheepishly grinning a little. </p><p> “Well you have a Northern accent so it made it easy. The Doctor did always go for ones with accents.” </p><p>OMG he did. He so did. Yaz blushed. Jack winked at her, flicking his hair to the side a little. <br/>“Back to my point.” Yaz coughed out, her face flushing and God she could feel her sister laughing behind her. </p><p>“Don’t think you made a point sis.” </p><p>“Shut up Sonya.” Yaz fired back still staring at Jack. The Doctor said old friend? He didn’t look that old… But yes, right now so wasn’t totally the time to start thinking about that- obviously. </p><p>“Easy tiger- your sister made a point. And who are you?” Jack swaggered to Sonya and now everyone did roll their eyes- well except from Sonya who was totally caught up in the moment.</p><p>“Sonya, but you can call me whatever you like.” </p><p>“I like the name Sonya Kahn, very nice.” Jack took her hand a kissed it gently, winking at her slightly. </p><p>“Is he always like that?” Najia whispered to Yaz watching both her daughters in an emotional frenzy just by the sight of one man. </p><p>“I think so- the Doctor doesn’t really mention him much.” </p><p>“Well he’s made your sister shut up for once.” Hakim muttered behind them and Yaz grinned.</p><p>“Hmm I like him.” Najia commented, staring at him fondly- sure the Doctor had her moments, but if she had friends like these well…</p><p>“Not you as well Mum!” </p><p>“Anyways!” Jack spun around making Hakim and Sonya jump simultaneously. “The Doctor is currently on the Shadow Proclamations prison ship.” </p><p>“A ship?” Hakim muttered, still not getting used to the whole space thing. </p><p>“Yes a ship but not just any ship, a Judoon ship. One that is practically unbreakable, designed for criminals across the universe.”</p><p>“Wait why is the Doctor in-“ Yaz stopped her sentence as Jack gave her a knowing look. “Of course she’s in prison she’s the Doctor.” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>Yaz closed her eyes for a few second picturing the Doctor saying, ten points to Yasmin Kahn. Oh how she missed that voice, that praise- that comfort and safety of home. She was still shaking from the fact that the Doctor wasn’t dead- she was alive, her Doctor alive, and alone and stuck on a prison for two months. What if he had been longer? Yaz’s heart broke a little, all this time the Doctor was alive and she thought she could’ve been dead- what if the Doctor thought she had lost hope on her too- that no one thought she was alive? <br/>“How did you find out she was in prison then?” Yaz walked over and at down on the sofa, Jack following as they blanked out the rest of the family glaring at them both- dumbfounded by how normal it felt to them. </p><p>“I heard on a planet called Riundoras- fun little planet you should totally get the Doctor to take you there!” Jack drifted off a little, and Yaz coughed back for his attention. There was no way he was going to start daydreaming if the Doctors life was in peril- not on her watch anyways. </p><p>“But anyways I was in a bar, and the new flashed that the Judoon had arrested a timelord- of course we know it’s not going to be the Master, and it had to have been the Doctor. I went back to my own ship, which I hadn’t stolen before you ask, and tried to track down the TARDIS with my vortex teleporter that can take me anywhere that contains atron energy in a condensed amount- and the TARDIS is one of the only ships to have such high amounts due to the Galifrayens being timelords.” </p><p>“But you noticed it was in a Judoon spaceship?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jack looked down a little, his eyes flickering an emotion that Yaz couldn’t read.</p><p>“That ship of yours wasn’t yours was it?” Yaz said it more as fact really, she had known Jack long enough to know he was good at stealing- and if he had read the news it must’ve happened soon after her arrest, and there was no way it took two months to get to Sheffield of all places.</p><p>“I nicked it.” Yaz groaned a little and put her face in her hands. “Only temporarily. I was actually wondering if the Doctor could take me to a Space garage.” </p><p>“That’s if we even rescue her!” </p><p>“There’s a shop in space selling space things. Well cool!” Sonya exclaimed dreamily.</p><p>“I should take you there.” Jack whispered flirtatiously. </p><p>“Definitely not.” Yaz and Najia said at the same time, now they understood why the Doctor hadn’t mentioned him before. </p><p>“Wow the Doctor has really rubbed off on you.” Jack sighed disappointingly- was there ever going to be a Doctor that gave him a chance to flirt with whoever he set his eyes on?</p><p>“Back to the main points- you nicked a ship and it took you two months to come here and tell me that?”</p><p>“No Yaz- I stole a ship and had to escape from the people I stole it from before having to surrender and using a time vortex manipulator to come back to Earth.”</p><p>“Time vortex manipulator- brilliant.” Yaz muttered sarcastically, she lent back on the sofa trying to process everything Jack had just rambled at her; luckily Yaz was good at being rambled at (cheers Doctor) and was learning fast on how to pick at the main points. “We need Ryan and Graham.”<br/>Then it hit her. </p><p>“I’ve also got news- the Daleks are back, here, in Sheffield so we need a plan ASAP to get the Doctor back or I think Earth Is ruined.” Yaz rambled as fast as she could get the words out, Jack froze a little but the same determined and unrivaled smile still shone on his face. </p><p>“Lets go then.”</p><p>Yaz nodded to Jack in confirmation they swiftly drove into action, grabbing anything and everything (food, mainly food) that they’d need for their journey. <br/>“Whoa whoa hang on what’s going on now? This is my home you know.” </p><p>Yaz began to put her shoes on in the hall when she heard her Mother’s voice. “I’m going to meet Graham and Ryan before following Jack to save the Doctor.” Yaz didn’t mean to sound dismissive but it was rather hard trying to put on boots whilst multitasking- she really didn’t know how the Doctor did it sometimes. </p><p>“What are the Daleks?”</p><p>“The Doctors biggest enemy.”  Yaz confessed, staring down at her feet- maybe she was wearing Sonya’s shoes instead because damn they looked tiny on her? </p><p>“Why would she have enemies?” Najia demanded, she didn’t know whether to believe her daughter who had clearly become besotted with the Doctor, or the enemies themselves for both were as stubborn and deluded as the other. <br/>Yaz glared at her, a hint of anger in her eyes, and Najia had never seen her daughter so sure of anything in her life- maybe the biggest enemy of the Doctor wasn’t what the cliché was, maybe it was the people that loved her and hated and loved all sides to the Time Lord. </p><p>“Because everyday she fights for this planet, she fights for this universe and she doesn’t give up. She stops people and aliens from causing death and destruction and to many it is annoying, it makes the Doctor their enemies.”</p><p>“It’s too risky.”</p><p>“Trust me I’ve been in riskier situations.”</p><p>“And what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Yaz had really said it now. She paused putting her shoes on and turned to her Mum who was getting paler by the second, her eyes glistening with fear; Yaz held her Mums hands and squeezed them softly. “Just trust me Mum, please?” </p><p>Najia’s face softened, and a smile tugged on her lips, an evil glint in her eyes. “I do and that’s why I’m coming with you. Yaz dropped her hands as well as her Jaw in shock, could today get any weirder?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. I want to know that my daughter is safe, and the only way I will believe it if I see it.”</p><p>“You can’t though!” </p><p>“And why ever not?”</p><p>“Because…” Yaz trailed off, that was a fair point even from her mother. Yaz couldn’t really say: because I just want the Doctor for myself, and you being there will just ruin the moment of our reunion oh and did I say the Doctor was mine and we’re called team TARDIS? <br/>No, she couldn’t say that so instead she kept quiet, defeat and embarrassed. A knock on the door echoed through the hall- perfect distraction for Yasmin Kahn. “I’ll get that.”</p><p>“That’ll be Ryan and Graham.” Sonya called.</p><p>“How did you even contact them?” Yaz spluttered walking towards the door and opening it.</p><p>“Ryan gave it to me his number ages ago.”</p><p>“You what?” Yaz yelled not realising that she instead yelled right into Graham and Ryan who were standing there awkwardly trying not to laugh. Yaz gave them a sorry look and opened the door a little more.</p><p>“And a hello to you.” Ryan teased. “Glad you decided to let us in eventually- it’s proper freezing out there.” </p><p>Ryan was shivering but not as much as Graham who muttered a hey Yaz barely through his swollen lips and frozen mouth. They took off their coats and trudged into the living room- Yaz laughed silently when Graham yelped ’it’s you again’ and for once it felt back to normal, like the young women could smile just a little bit no matter the pain and ache in her heart. Except for one person, one person who was the main part of her life, her fam, her home. Yaz turned around and noticed that everyone had disappeared, and she had just been dazing off into the distance for a while, a small blush formed her face as she scampered to find the others barely watching where she was going as all she could think about was rescuing the Doctor. </p><p>“So are we ready to go?” Sonya said, stepping a bit closer to Ryan than anyone was expecting to, not like Ryan didn’t mind, he quite liked the attention for once. </p><p>“Wait you’re coming with us?” Najia laughed out before immediately stopping as she noticed that no one was joking. “No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“She can come with us Mum.” Yaz squeaked, finally back in the room and could feel her sister’s eyes burn into her. Yaz knew this day was coming as soon as she was caught in her room. Let’s just say that it was the unicorn pajamas, the ken doll and the hairbrush that did it for her as Sonya videoed the entire thing. “I did tell you it was safe.”</p><p>Before Najia could protest, and having noticed Yaz’s embarrassment splashed all over her face Graham decided to save the day, like a gent, as always. “Talkin’ about safe, what exactly is the plan? I mean sure save the Doc but how do we even get there if your ship is gone?”</p><p>The room fell silent, and no one looked at each other. Maybe it was just out of their reach- too impossible without the Doctor- it’s not like they could just nick a spaceship from NASA and promise they’ll get it back within a week. Ryan looked around raising his eye brows and giggled a little, gaining a nudge from Graham in confusion.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Ryan asked, smugly, like it was rhetorical, and everyone should’ve guessed. Yaz frowned before a light clicked in her head- of course.</p><p>“You don’t mean?” Yaz could barely breathe, suddenly everything was coming together, they were finally going to get the Doctor back. </p><p>“We fly that old ship house thing that took us back home. We have Jack now; we can rescue the Doctor and then get out of there.” </p><p>“I like you even more now. And i ahev always wanted to fly a TARDIS, boy is the Doctor going to hate me- ha!” Jack cheered bringing him into a hug that did make Ryan yelp a little.</p><p>Yasmin had never really believed in the phrase- a change of atmosphere, because how could something change everyone’s moods so quickly as she once argued to the Doctor, but now- seeing everyone’s faces crack into a grin- she really did start believing that there was a thing called hope. Maybe the Doctor was right- sometimes. But if there were Daleks involved then that was never a good thing, and if it meant the Doctor was in space and the Daleks here then could they risk it- with ALL of them saving the Doc?<br/>“Look, listen.” Yaz felt her stomach drop as everyone looked at her. “There’s Daleks, and someone has gotta be here. Ryan, Graham we have fought them before, we know what their weaknesses are.”</p><p>“I’ve been shot by one, so I can help on that too.” Jack joked, but Yaz felt like he wasn’t lying and by this point anything was believable. </p><p>“So me and Ryan have gotta find out exactly where they are so that when the Doc comes back she’ll know how to really get under their skin.” Graham concluded, mimicking with his hands as he went alone.</p><p>“I don’t think they have skin Grandad.” Ryan whispered.</p><p>“I know that but it was a figure of speech you donut.” </p><p>Yaz shuffled back between her feet, not expecting to be the leader on this one. “Why did you offer to stay here?” Yaz asked Graham softly, and Graham did a small smile, one in trust and confidence. </p><p>“Because I know you can get the Doc back, and I think she’d want you to be there more than any of us.”</p><p>Yaz didn’t need to reply, she felt a little proud at that, she always felt like the Doctors favourite, and the flattery did help her swollen heart just a little… Plus it’s not like Yaz could deny it- no one was as close to the Doctor than her in the TARDIS (except well the TARDIS). </p><p>“You sure you’re not going out with the Doctor Yaz?” Sonya asked with her eyes glittering under the pale halo of the sitting room light, Yaz didn’t break her stare at Ryan and Graham and completely ignored the comment- if she had done who knows what would’ve happened. </p><p>“You sure you wanna stay here Ry?” Yaz confirmed.</p><p>“Yeh- who else is going to look after the old man?”</p><p>“Oi watch it son or ill put the Daleks onto you instead.”</p><p>That just left the Kahn family. Yaz’s Dad walked up to her gently, pride lathered on his face. <br/>“Yaz love, I am going to stay on Earth with your sister- I think your Mother wants to have a word with you about the Doctor, plus I don’t think I can take all of this in yet- I am only getting used to that there’s spaceships- in space!” Hakim whispered in her ear and gave Yaz the warmest embrace. Damn she loved her Dad, she wished she didn’t have to let go.</p><p>“You sure Sonya will be OK on planet earth?”</p><p>“Honestly I think she wants to do exactly what you are doing.” Hakim winked a little, and Yaz spotted Ryan and Sonys talking attentively, close together like nothing else mattered in the universe, coming up with what seemed to be ideas, laughing and joking. A blush formed on Yaz’s face, but she didn’t care anymore- she was wayyyy past the post of familial embarrassment. She wanted to be by the Doctor’s side no matter what- it no longer became a promise to the Doctor, it became a promise to herself- to her heart.  Yaz looked at her mother and could tell that no matter what she said Najia was coming with. Yaz didn’t know what scared her more- her Mum finding out about space, and the dangers of the universe, or finally catching on that Yaz was effortlessly and completely in love with the woman they were about to save. <br/>Yaz hoped for the former. </p><p>You ready?” Jack was beside her, people watching as everyone was discussing and talking amongst each other, fear etched on all their faces, but with one common hope, one goal, one love: The Doctor. Najia walked up beside them, taking a hold of her daughters hand in comfort and Yaz squeezed into it, letting out all her fear into her Mothers cold and marble hands. </p><p> “I’m born ready me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am currently onto the next chapter and if you have any ideas you want me to include please don't hesitate to PM me lol. I am also preparing to do some fluffyness on here- meaning Thasmin oneshots- some OOC because lets just do that fluff lol- so please please please send me prompt ideas, or anything you'd like me to do- all ratings ;) Happy reading guys- love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>